Pour toujours et à jamais
by Taranisse
Summary: Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer...elle n'en serait pas arriver là. Mais maintenant qu'elle en est là, elle, Annabeth, va tout faire pour rentrer saine et sauve avec ses amis, à la maison, dans leur siècle à eux. Mais avant, elle va devoir retrouver Percy, même si cela veut dire mentir sur son identité et s'engager dans l'armée. Bienvenu en 1914. Couverte par Burdge
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ma longue absence mais je n'arrive pas à écrire quand l'inspiration n'est pas là...et je sais que c'est dégueulasse de ma part de commencer une nouvelle histoire alors que j'en ai deux autres en cours et qui de plus stagnent un peu. Mais on va plutôt considérer celle là comme un test, histoire de voir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère réellement que ça va vous plaire !**

**Alors en ce qui concerne mes autres histoires je vais essayer de poster des nouveaux chapitres bientôt même si je pense que je ne me pencherai pas sur elles avant les grandes vacances. J'aurai plus de temps...et plus le brevet ! :)**

**Encore vraiment désolée, sinon je vous souhaite toujours une bonne lecture. Je vous fais confiance pour laisser un petit mot !**

_**Pour toujours et à jamais**_

_Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer...elle n'en serait pas arriver là. Mais maintenant qu'elle en est là, elle, Annabeth, va tout faire pour s'en sortir. Elle va tout faire pour rentrer saine et sauve avec ses amis, à la maison, dans leur siècle à eux. Mais avant, elle va devoir retrouver Percy, même si cela veut dire mentir sur son identité et s'engager dans l'armée._

_Bienvenu en 1914._

Chapitre 1: Quand tout mon monde s'écroule.

_Dans mon monde, tout est tellement facile._

-Allez Cervelle d'Algues ! Je croyais que tu étais plus endurant que ça, tu me déçois.

Annabeth laissa un sourire s'étirer le long de ses lèvres. Elle aimait lui rendre la vie dure. Le fils de Poséidon la regardait de ses profonds yeux verts, la suppliant de s'arrêter avant de se laisser s'écrouler sur le sable. Elle s'approcha finalement de lui et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Entre deux respirations, il lui dit :

-Ne me refait…plus jamais ça !

Pour toute réponse, elle continua à sourire et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.

-J'entretiens ta forme physique, idiot !

Percy dériva son regard vers Annabeth et continua à le glisser vers la mer.

La fille d'Athéna ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-N'y pense même-

Et une vague miniature se déversa sur eux.

\- -pas !

L'eau lui ayant subitement redonné des forces, le fils de Poséidon commença à rire et, bizarrement, au contraire d'Annabeth, ses vêtements étaient secs.

-Alors Puits de Sagesse, on s'est fait prendre par surprise ?

Pendant un instant, il continua à se moquer d'elle, de ses cheveux ruisselants et plaqués, puis il s'arrêta et se déplaça au-dessus d'elle de façon à ce que chacun de ses deux bras encadrent son amie. Désormais, il avait l'air sérieux.

-Je crois avoir droit à une récompense pour t'avoir battu, Beth…

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être du même avis, lui chuchota-t-elle alors que ses yeux glissaient vers les lèvres pleines de Percy.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, doucement, de peur que cet instant soit brisé, tandis qu'Annabeth reculait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Mais force que l'adolescent continu, elle se retrouva contre la surface moite du sable.

Mais pourquoi diable reculait-elle ? Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser ! Toutes les nuits, ses rêves en revenaient à _ses_ lèvres.

Au bout du compte, Annabeth décida d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux désordonnés de Percy. Ses beaux et soyeux cheveux noirs. Elle décida, par la même occasion, d'oublier qu'elle devait probablement être trempée de la tête aux pieds, qu'elle était une fille d'Athéna et lui un fils de Poséidon.

Percy, au départ surpris, chassa la gêne du début, prenant ce geste comme une autorisation.

Il posa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne et, quand le contact de ses lèvres chaudes et salées arriva, Annabeth s'accrocha encore plus à lui, fermant les yeux et profitant de cet instant.

Elle pressa ses lèvres durement contre la bouche de Percy tandis qu'il la prit par la taille, les rapprochant au plus près possible. Leurs langues, avides de découvertes, s'entrelacèrent.

Après quelques secondes qui leurs parurent beaucoup trop courtes, Percy et Annabeth se séparèrent, à contre cœur, l'un de l'autre. Les yeux verts de Percy se frappèrent contre ceux gris d'Annabeth et, d'une voix presque inaudible, il lui dit, passant une main dans ses cheveux :

-Annabeth...je…je t'-

_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_Et c'est là que mon monde s'écroule. C'est là que commence celui des songes. Celui de vie, la dure._

Annabeth se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant de son front, les cheveux plaqués devant ses yeux. Elle passa, impuissante face à ses visions, une main dans ses cheveux. Même dans ses rêves, _il _n'arrivait pas à le lui dire, ces mots…trois. petits. mots. Elle soupira, savourant tout de même la sensation éphémère de la bouche de Percy contre la sienne et du goût de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'estompe complètement. Elle ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait, chassant de son esprit les pensées qu'elle renfermait au plus profond d'elle :

_Il me manque tellement…j'ai peur, peur de le perdre à jamais._

Elle se claqua mentalement face à la vérité, rejeta la couverture à ses pieds et se leva, échappant à la chaleur de son lit. Elle marcha d'un pas lourd vers sa commode en bois brut, et choisit les vêtements les plus amples qu'elle trouva. Un vieux jean d'un de ses frères et un affreux pull orange de la colonie.

Tout en serrant les vêtements contre elle, elle dériva son regard vers le reste de la pièce : un dortoir tout à fait ordinaire avec des lits superposés mais, contrairement aux autres bungalows, il y avait une grande importance pour les activités intellectuelles telles que la lecture, avec de grandes bibliothèques remplies à craquer, la stratégie, avec des plans d'attaque placardés aux murs et aux maths et à la géométrie, avec des bureaux aux quatre coins de la pièce, ensevelis sous des feuilles et des instruments.

Ennuyée, elle continua son chemin le long des murs gris de la pièce.

Annabeth alla jusqu'à la salle de bain des petits et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle releva la tête et regarda son reflet quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils la regarder en face alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à le faire ?

Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche et de ses doigts fébriles, ramena ses cheveux blonds et bouclés en une queue de cheval.

Elle se pencha en avant et s'accrocha au bord du lavabo, se répétant à elle-même des phrases d'encouragement :

-Allez….tu peux le faire. Ta vie ne tourne pas qu'autour de lui….tu peux très bien vivre sans lui.

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de la harceler : _vivre ou survivre ?_

-Annabeth, tu es là ? demanda la voix de Malcom.

Elle sursauta de surprise et hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Oui, j'arrive !

La fille d'Athéna mit sur visage, fatigué par la vie, un sourire de façade et sortit de la salle de bain. En sortant, elle attrapa au passage le bout du tee-shirt de Pauline, sa petite sœur cadette, et tira dessus pour faire passer sa tête. Avec des dents manquantes, Pauline lui fit son plus beau sourire, ce qui réchauffa l'iceberg qui lui servait de cœur.

Annabeth continua son chemin à travers la pièce et tira la première chaise qui lui tombait sous la main, monta dessus et fit claquer ses paumes de mains, attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

-Bon ! Si ça papote autant, c'est que tout le monde est prêt je suppose. Alors on se met en rang et on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner, ok ?

Elle attendit un instant, puis un boucan lui parvint comme réponse, la faisant grimacer :

-On y va ?

-J'ai faim !

-On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Au final, elle descendit de son perchoir et pris la tête du groupe. Elle eut à peine le temps de pousser la porte que Malcom l'interceptait. Annabeth fit un signe de tête à sa troupe pour lui dire de continuer sans elle et se tourna vers son frère aîné.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais juste t'avertir que le climat magique de la barrière est déréglé et que dehors il fait chaud.

Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds, une lueur d'incompréhension sur son visage et poursuivit :

-…très chaud. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu mets un pull en plein mois d'août.

-hum, je vais allais me changer.

Annabeth lui tourna le dos et alors qu'elle allait continuer à marcher une nouvelle fois vers sa commode, Malcom lui attrapa le bras et la retint.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ?

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, le gris orageux dans le gris souris, l'angoisse qu'il la voit telle qu'elle était réellement la paralysant, avant de reprendre subitement le contrôle de son corps et de dégager brutalement son bras de son emprise.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Malcom lui lança un dernier regard et marcha à reculons vers la sortie, lui faisant bien comprendre que cette conversation était loin d'être terminée.

Annabeth sortit de sa commode son fidèle short en jean et son vieil ami le tee-shirt orange de la colonie, arborant fièrement un pégase galopant après le soleil couchant. Cela lui fit retroussé le nez, pas plus heureuse que ça de devoir exposer son corps. Depuis quelques temps, Annabeth avait toujours fait en sorte de se cacher aux autres, les dupant sous des couches de vêtements…mais maintenant, maintenant il fallait assumer ce qu'elle était devenue…anorexique.

De se le dire à soit même était assez étrange, mais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle l'admette et un point c'est tout. Ca faisait mal, certes.

Elle claqua le tiroir et sortit en trombe de la cabine d'Athéna avant de changer d'avis sur ses bonnes résolutions. Elle marcha à grandes enjambées sur le chemin de terre qui menait au réfectoire, profitant de l'ombre des arbres, ainsi que de leur humidité. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air fraiche et, un instant, elle se sentit bien, comme avant.

Heureuse, seule et à l'aise, Annabeth commença à courir, lui procurant la sensation d'une liberté sans équivoque, l'air rentrant dans ses poumons. Elle cria. Cria de joie, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. En même temps, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle n'était pas sortie ? Qu'elle n'avait pas prit l'air ? Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Pour les derniers mètres qui lui restaient à parcourir, elle accéléra sa course et alla aussi vite que son corps lui permettait, ne faisant plus la différence entre la terre et le ciel.

Elle regarda loin devant elle et aperçut la forme des premiers pensionnaires, puis après, elle ne vit plus que le sol, une douleur désagréable à l'épaule.

La fille d'Athéna se releva aussitôt et essuya la terre de ses vêtements, levant les yeux vers l'inconnu qui l'avait renversé. Elle remonta les jambes de cette personne, reconnaissant déjà les converses noires usées de celle-ci, ayant peur de voir le visage auquel elle s'attendait. Et bien évidemment, elle tomba sur la personne qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Percy Jackson en personne.

Il la fixait de ses yeux verts envoûtants et renifla nonchalamment. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, se regardant en chien de faïences. Percy baissa son regard vers ses jambes nues et amaigries tandis qu'Annabeth suivit sa trajectoire. Elle se mordit la langue et attendit de voir l'expression de l'homme en face d'elle.

Il grimaça alors qu'Annabeth vu dans ses yeux de la pitié et, avant même qu'il n'ouvre suffisamment la bouche pour parler, elle lui dit :

-Va te faire foutre Jackson.

Il en resta sans voix tandis qu'Annabeth en profita pour continuer son chemin.

Elle sentait son regard brûler dans son dos mais n'en fit rien, l'imaginant encore debout, recouvert de poussière et les cheveux toujours et encore emmêlés.

Au loin, avec ses mains enroulées autour de sa bouche, il lui cria :

-Il y aura bien un jour où il faudra qu'on se parle et qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé !

Annabeth serra les poings et refoula un sanglot. Elle savait bien que les moments heureux n'étaient que de courte durée, la preuve, celui-ci n'a pas duré le temps d'une course.

Annabeth se frotta les yeux avant de renter dans le réfectoire, cachant sa peine, suivie de près par Percy. Elle l'ignora une fois de plus alors qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque et alla s'asseoir avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle essaya de passer outre les regards insistants des autres pensionnaires sur ses jambes et se servit le petit-déjeuner.

La fille d'Athéna se déplaça jusque devant le feu où les offrandes étaient faîtes et donna la moitié de son assiette à sa mère. _Que cette offrande soit dédiée à Athéna, ma mère. S'il te plait aide-moi. _Tandis que la presque totalité de l'autre moitié fut jetée à son tour, mais cette fois pour la déesse de l'Amour, Aphrodite. _O, Aphrodite, fait que les choses changent, je t'en supplie._

Annabeth se stoppa un instant devant le feu et retourna à sa table le plus vite possible, confuse, se demandant pourquoi elle venait de faire une offrande à la déesse de l'Amour. Ca n'avait aucun sens.

Elle fixa son assiette un petit moment, perdue dans ses pensées les plus incompréhensibles quand Malcom lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle sourit à son frère et ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer mais fut interrompue par Chiron, le sage centaure, qui attira leur attention.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi !

Un énorme chœur de voix lui répondit que oui.

-Ce matin, nous allons organiser un capture l'étendard dans la rosée du matin. Mais d'abord, j'aimerai vous rappeler à tous les règles du jeu.

Il posa un regard insistant et explicite sur la table d'Arès.

-Pas de mutilations, de mises à morts, ni même de persécutions. Ai-je bien était clair ?

Clarisse, la représentante légale du bungalow d'Arès, se leva en grognant et lui assura qu'aucun de ces évènements de se reproduira, à la déception de plusieurs de ses acolytes.

Chiron reprit son discours, jouant avec sa barbe et l'air songeur:

-Pour cette fois, nous allons essayer d'innover le terrain. Vous allez, contrairement à d'habitude, vous affronter dans toute la colonie, ce qui inclus également la zone habitable.

Une voix se fit entendre du fond de la salle:

-Nous n'allons quand même pas rentrer dans les bungalows ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai confiance en vous pour ne pas non plus dégrader les bâtiments.

Chiron leva ses yeux bruns cacao vers l'ensemble des tables et attendit une réponse.

Annabeth se leva finalement, faisant grincer sa chaise contre le sol et prenant son air le plus déterminé, et affirma d'une voix forte qui n'admettait aucune opposition:

-Mon bungalow et moi nous chargerons de cacher l'étendard.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de sa table pour la supporter alors que les conseillers des autres cabines se concertaient visuellement avant d'hocher la tête d'approbation.

Will Solace, conseiller en chef des Apollon prit la parole pour tous les autres, regardant Annabeth de ses yeux bleus aussi lumineux que le soleil:

-Très bien, on se voit dans une heure sur le champ de bataille.

Annabeth lui donna un sourire en coin, puis s'en alla du réfectoire préparer la défense. Elle savait déjà que les alliances allaient être faîtes par Malcom, elle en était sûre.

Elle arriva enfin dans sa cabine et attrapa un plan de la colonie, heureuse de pouvoir élargir son champ de vision. Elle surplomba le plan de ses yeux gris calculateurs et réfléchit au plus vite où l'endroit le plus stratégique était. Il fallait que l'étendard soit visible, mais bien protégé...

Son regard se posa finalement sur le o plutôt ovale que formaient les nombreux bungalows et la solution lui sauta aux yeux. Si elle plantait l'étendard au milieu, il serait plus que visible mais bien gardé, à condition qu'elle poste des combattants à chaque espace libre entre les bungalows. Oui, oui ça pouvait marcher.

Annabeth attrapa brutalement le plan de la table, manquant de le déchirer, et retourna au réfectoire où sa famille devait probablement encore négocier les alliances.

Quand elle arriva au niveau de la table des Athéna, Annabeth put voir Malcom et quelques uns de ses frères négocier l'aide des Apollon contre une semaine de corvées à leur charge. Ils avaient l'air encore hésitants mais elle ne comptait pas les laisser aller de sitôt. Alors elle s'avança, se plaçant au milieu de ses frères:

-J'ai un plan. Après, à vous de nous dire si vous faîtes parti des nôtres ou non. Qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi ?

Will la regarda avec son éternel air détendu et lui donna son plus beau sourire charmeur.

-On attendait juste que tu nous dises que tu avais un plan.

Annabeth laissa un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche et posa le plan à plat sur la table.

-Bon, très bien, alors vous, dit-elle en regardant les Aphrodite, vous vous placerez ici, montrant le périmètre qui faisait le tour des habitations, et utiliserez votre pouvoir d'enjôlement pour les dissuader d'accéder à l'intérieur du cercle. Les Apollon, vous, vous vous placerez trois par trois à chaque espace qui sépare un bungalow. Pendant ce temps, les Dyonisos viendront avec moi et feront obstacle avec leurs vignes autour de l'étendard. Est-ce que c'est bon ? Tout le monde sait où est-ce qu'il doit se placer ?

Annabeth n'eut que des hochements de têtes pour toute réponse mais cela lui suffit.

-On s'arme et on y va.

Elle arriva au centre des bungalows quelques minutes avant que la conque ne retentisse et ajusta une dernière fois son armure qui lui oppressait la poitrine. La fille d'Athéna resserra sa queue de cheval et attrapa son poignard de sa ceinture. Entourée de Castor et Pollux, elle planta l'étendard pile au centre du cercle et attendit le départ du jeu.

_VUUUUUMMMMMMM_

Annabeth lança un regard aux jumeaux et ils commencèrent à encercler l'étendard de vignes grimpantes, faisant en sorte qu'il reste visible. Les Apollon étaient à leur poste, à l'intervalle de chaque cabine.

Elle joua avec son poignard, attendant que l'assaut arrive. Elle le fit glisser entre ses doigts quand une vibration le fit tomber. Rapidement, elle le ramassa et put voir que les ennemis arrivaient, les Héphaïstos munis de leurs engins destructifs en têtes de ligne, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Annabeth. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils endommagent les bâtiments.

Leurs défenses, à la surprise d'Annabeth furent rapidement écartées et le combat commença à battre de son plein. Ses alliés se battaient comme des démons face aux autres pensionnaires mais ce ne fut pas assez pour les empêcher de passer. Maintenant, dans une tornade de combats, les lames se croisaient de partout et du feu grec était lancé de temps à autre.

Annabeth protégeait toujours leur étendard comme une lionne, pour une peine perdue, jusqu'au moment où, contrairement à son habitude, elle fit attention à son opposant. Il était plus grand qu'elle, un pantacourt brun délavé et un tee-shirt orange de la colonie, portant à son cou un collier avec cinq perles, des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts...pourquoi fallait qu'aujourd'hui leurs chemins se croisent aussi souvent ? Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'elle avait réussi à l'éviter.

Il leva son épée, Turbulence, au-dessus de sa tête et laissa pendant un moment une faille dans sa défense. Annabeth en profita et arrêta sa lame juste contre son cœur battant. A son tour il lui posa sa lame contre elle, contre sa gorge. Les deux amants se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, se suppliant de faire quelque chose et de cesser ces actes insensés, mais tous les deux feignaient de ne pas comprendre.

Percy et Annabeth, d'un même mouvement, relâchèrent la pression de leurs armes et engagèrent à nouveau le combat, attaquant, piquant, défendant...et au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à faire le tour des cabines, se frappant sans vraiment vouloir faire mal à l'autre.

Mais Annabeth avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer les attaques de Percy, elle se sentait faible. Elle s'insulta mentalement de ne pas avoir mangé depuis hier matin et reprit un instant son souffle, ses mains posées contre ses cuisses.

Percy la regarda un instant, paniqué de la voir ainsi mais il se reprit vite, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

La fille d'Athéna se laissa entraîner vers l'arrière et se reposa contre le mur d'un des bungalows. Percy y vu une occasion et se colla à elle, rejetant son poignard loin d'elle par la même occasion. Il avait à nouveau sa lame contre sa gorge tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

-Content ? lui dit-elle. Heureux de m'avoir eu ?

Le sens de sa phrase resta un mystère pour elle comme pour lui, ne sachant pas si elle parlait de ce combat ou de son cœur... Mais Percy ne rentra pas dans son petit jeu, il ne lui répondit tout simplement rien.

Il se colla encore plus à elle, accentuant en même temps la pression contre sa gorge. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il voulait que tout cela s'arrête, il voulait retrouver son ancienne Annabeth. Il en avait marre de la barrière qui s'était formé entre eux deux, pourtant si inséparables.

Le fils de Poséidon laissa sa tête reposer dans le cou d'Annabeth et fit tomber son épée en un bruit sourd. Il passa une de ses mains sur la taille de la fille d'Athéna, là où son tee-shirt flottait beaucoup trop à son goût, et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête.

Annabeth, paralysée, ne fit rien et laissa ses bras ballants. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça, que ce soit lui qui vienne à elle.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et la releva, faisant en sorte qu'il la regarde. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle le vit se consumer à petit feu. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essuya la crasse sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, durement, pour bien se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité.

La voix tremblante elle dit, laissant une larme s'échapper du coin de l'oeil:

-Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ?

Percy la regarda intensément, à la recherche d'une réponse mais rien ne lui vint. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, de sentir la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je t'en supplie, dit quelque chose, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Annabeth cherchait désespérément dans ses yeux verts un signe ou quelque chose, mais il restait toujours de marbre. Elle baissa la tête, peinée. Ses plus grandes craintes avaient été réalisées: elle l'avait perdu.

La fille d'Athéna mit ses main contre le torse de Percy et le repoussa aussi fort qu'elle le put. Mais il ne recula pas plus de deux pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle allait à nouveau tenter de le repousser mais un couteau vint se planter dans le mur juste derrière elle, à quelques centimètres à peine de sa tête. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir ce qui c'était passé et vit une vive lumière blanche sortir d'une des briques du bungalow...du bungalow d'Hécate, ils étaient devant le bungalow d'Hécate !

Percy comprit la même chose qu'elle et lui empoigna le bras brutalement, commençant à courir aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Mais ils furent happés par la lumière et le sol sous les pieds d'Annabeth s'ouvrit. La dernière sensation qu'elle eut fut le battement loupé de son cœur et l'impression que son estomac était en train de se retourner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: _Toujours pas ensemble_

Un vent froid fouetta Annabeth violement tandis que ses cheveux s'envolaient dans tous les sens, lui cachant la vue. La sensation au niveau de son ventre ne s'était toujours pas estompée mais au contraire, intensifiée. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner qu'elle était en chute libre.

Et bien sûr, la fille d'Athéna battait des bras inutilement jusqu'au moment où elle rencontra enfin une surface dure. Pour tout vous dire, elle aurait encore préféré continuer à tomber que de rencontrer le sol...tout cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop son séjour au Tartare, et la peur la prit au cou. Ses yeux s'assombrir subitement.

Elle avait froid, elle avait mal, elle voulait que Percy soit là. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Une grimace s'installa sur les traits de son visage alors qu'elle se roulait par terre afin de contenir la douleur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle repense à cet endroit, il ne fallait surtout pas...sinon elle allait replonger. Annabeth prit sur elle et se contrôla tant bien que mal pour ne pas voir des images atroces défiler dans son esprit.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux assombris par la douleur et la peur, haletante, et se redressa légèrement pour voir ce qui l'entourait. Un instant, elle se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Elle n'était pas de retour dans le monde des Enfers.

Annabeth essaya de se relever mais en s'appuyant sur son bras gauche, une vague de douleur la submergea et elle se retint d'hurler tant elle avait mal.

Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de ses joues, cependant la fille d'Athéna ne rechigna pas. Ce n'était qu'une blessure de plus à encaisser. Elle s'aida alors de son bras intact pour se relever et tituba légèrement à cause de son ancienne fracture à la cheville, tandis qu'elle étouffa un juron.

Ses yeux gris calculateurs scannèrent l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais Annabeth ne voyait pas à plus de trois mètres devant elle tellement le brouillard était opaque. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, ce qui n'y changea rien. Seulement alors, elle aperçu une forme allongée parterre qui ressemblait étrangement à un corps humain.

La fille d'Athéna s'avança clopin clopan vers cet inconnu et plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle se disait connaitre cette personne. Un faible mouvement au niveau de sa poitrine l'informait qu'elle était toujours en vie alors que le reste de son corps était aussi immobile qu'un mort.

Une fois arrivée vers la personne allongée, le souffle d'Annabeth se coupa durant une seconde. Piper ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Annabeth se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la repoussa aussi délicatement qu'elle le pouvait sur le dos tandis que d'une voix déraillée, elle lui dit:

-Piper...Piper ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends serre moi la main. Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas toi non plus...

Un souffle rauque s'échappa de la bouche de son amie et la blonde se détendit un peu. Les yeux kaléidoscope de Piper se firent voir à travers ses battements de paupières et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Devant ce miracle, Annabeth se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh mes dieux, tu es vivante !

Légèrement bousculée par cette étreinte, la fille d'Aphrodite resta quelques instants interdite, trop abasourdie pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Finalement, elle passa une main dans le dos d'Annabeth et la serra aussi fort que son corps endolori le lui permit.

-Je suis là...ne t'inquiètes pas.

Au son de sa voix, Annabeth se calma, se demandant si Piper n'avait pas involontairement mis un peu de son enjôlement dans sa voix.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre pour finalement se regarder droit dans les yeux. Entre elles, elles ne souciaient pas de laisser la peur briller dans leurs yeux même si la fille d'Athéna n'en montrait pas toute sa grandeur.

-Où sommes nous ? demanda Piper.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien, ici, on ne voit pas à plus de deux pas.

Annabeth souffla. Elle en avait assez de tous ces évènements étranges, elle voulait juste vivre une vie normale, comme une adolescente normale. Mais elle n'en fit rien et tendit la main à Piper afin qu'elle puisse se relever sans trop de difficulté.

Soudain, derrière elles, un cri étouffé se fit entendre. Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent une femme de la quarantaine bien en chair, un air outré sur le visage. Ses traits étaient rudes et fatigués tandis que ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en chignon serré qui la rendait encore plus sévère. La bonne femme s'avança vers elles et les prit par le bras d'un geste brusque.

-Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ! Imaginez un peu si quelqu'un d'autre que moi vous avez trouvez, vous auriez de sacrés problèmes ! Où va le monde ?!

Annabeth essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de la poigne ferme de cette femme mais elle était en bien trop mauvais état pour se libérer tandis que son cerveau tentait de comprendre où voulait en venir celle qui était entrain de l'enlever. Mais de quoi elle parlait ?

Elle les emmena, Piper et elle, jusqu'à une maison qui avait l'air d'être à l'écart des autres.

Une fois le pas de la porte franchi, la bonne femme les relâcha aussi brusquement qu'elle les avait prises et claqua la porte. Estomaquées, les deux demi-déesses restèrent sans voix devant se spectacle. Leurs jambes tremblaient sous l'effort que marcher leur avait demandé. Elles eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard que leur hôte revint, deux robes longues des années 1900 à la main et, arrivée à leur niveau, elle les leur donna.

-Tenez, mettez moi ça.

Annabeth, quelque peu réveillée osa prendre la parole.

-Pour-Pourquoi ?

Le regard de la femme en face d'elle s'alluma.

-Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de te promener dans un pantalon aussi court qu'une culotte, qui plus est réservé aux hommes, dans la rue ?

La fille d'Athéna baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, ainsi que Piper. A la dernière minute, elle ravala une phrase cinglante sur l'émancipation des femmes.

Piper demanda, perplexe, tout en faisant une natte avec ses cheveux acajous:

\- Excusez-moi mais en quelle année sommes-nous ?

Leur hôte fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- En 1914 ma p'tiote.

Pour Annabeth, ce fut un véritable choc. Comment avaient-elles pu remonter le temps ? C'était tout sauf possible ! En son fort intérieur, Annabeth était entrain d'hurler, tandis que pendant ce temps, Piper semblait encaisser la nouvelle.

Bientôt, si tous ces évènements continuaient à déferler sur Annabeth, elle allait vraiment commencer à s'écrouler. A force d'accumuler les mauvaises choses, elle allait devenir folle à lier, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Un comble pour une fille d'Athéna que de perdre sa tête.

Avant de tomber sur elle-même, elle prit une chaise de bois quelque peu décomposée et s'assit. Autant sa tête arrivait à suivre plus ou moins ce qui se passait, autant son corps l'avait lâché depuis longtemps.

Elle soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais comment allaient-elles retourner dans leur époque ?

\- Excusez-moi mais où sommes-nous exactement ?

Une fois de plus, cela lui fit gagner un regard étrange de la part de la quinquagénaire.

-Tu as du te prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pour avoir oublié toutes ces choses ma pauvre fille. Nous sommes en Angleterre.

D'un même mouvement, Piper et Annabeth se pincèrent les lèvres jusqu'à ce qui n'en reste plus qu'une fine ligne.

Alors la fille d'Aphrodite fit son plus beau sourire et demanda trop gentiment pour être crédible:

\- Pouvons-nous être seules pour nous changer, s'il vous plait ?

-Très bien, mais ne tardez pas trop...et puis...appelez moi Julia.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête tandis que Julia sortait de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, Piper se tourna vers Annabeth, une détresse plus que flagrante peinte sur son visage.

-Annabeth ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir retourner chez nous... Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici.

Annabeth ne dit rien, passant sous silence l'explosion du bungalow d'Hécate. D'un geste nerveux, elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et bouclés.

\- On va tout d'abord chercher les autres...

-Les autres ?

Piper semblait au bord de la crise. Annabeth la comprenait. Elle se retrouvait presque seule, dans une époque qui n'était pas la leur, sans repères, sans avenir. Durant leur quête sur l'Argo II, au moins elle était entourée de tous ces amis mais là...

-Si tu es arrivées ici, c'est que d'autres on du venir avec nous.

Puis la voix d'Annabeth se fit de plus en plus éteinte:

-...je suis sûre que Percy est venu avec nous. Il était là quand ça s'est produit...

-Si c'est toi qui le dis, alors je te crois.

La confiance qu'avait Piper en elle lui redonna un peu de courage.

-Allez, enfilons ces horribles choses avant que Julia ne se doute de quelque chose.

-Ne sommes nous pas déjà entrain de comploter quelque chose, demanda Piper taquine pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de la fille d'Athéna, tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Elle agrippa alors ses mains aux pans de ses vêtements et se changea au plus vite. Au moins, avec ces espèces de sac à patates, on ne verrait pas son corps trop frêle. Le seul problème, c'est qu'Annabeth détestait les robes, elle se sentait beaucoup trop mal alaise dedans, trop réduite dans ses mouvements. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle devait à tout prix être discrète durant son séjour en arrière afin de ne pas interférer dans le temps.

Sa seule conviction, c'était que Percy était là, lui aussi ; seul dans ce beau merdier. Lui et Annabeth s'étaient disputés de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps mais ce qui s'était passé durant le combat avait ébranlé la fille d'Athéna. L'aimait-il encore ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais la voix de la raison lui disait que oui, il l'aimait toujours et encore, comme elle qui ne pouvait plus se voiler la face depuis longtemps, comprenant qu'elle n'était rien sans lui. Elle l'aimait comme une folle. Et d'une voix plus qu'assurée, elle dit...non, elle affirma:

-C'est parti, allons retrouver tous nos amis perdu.

Piper lui donna un sourire entendu et les deux amies sortirent de la pièce humide et délabrée, dépourvue de meubles hormis d'une table et de deux chaises.


End file.
